


18

by pinkb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Harry has rich parents, Liam tries to help everyone, Louis works at McDonald's, M/M, Zayn paints, side Ziam, there is sex so if you don't want to read sex or sex allusions don't read it I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkb/pseuds/pinkb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, Amy and Zayn move to London.</p><p>Amy doesn't get on well with Louis, gets on too well with Harry and seems to think she knows Niall.</p><p>Liam may or may not like Zayn a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18

**Author's Note:**

> i called it 18 because i dont have any idea im really sorry but you know the main character is 18 so it makes sense you feel me  
> oh and if you want to talk to me im only-louistomlinson on tumblr  
> thanks

"Zayn's surprise better be fucking worth it because I'm fucking freezing and it's fucking 8am."

Amy had never been a morning person, but she was even worse when it was cold. She hated cold, she hated snow, actually, she hated everything about winter. It was quite weird for her to move to Paris, since the city where she came from, located in the south of France, was warm, if not hot, almost the whole year. But Liam wanted to go to Paris, he would say they would find a job, that they would rent their flat, that they would have fun and that, in the end, they would gather enough money to leave and finally move to the city of their dreams: London.  
He hadn't lied about most of the things: they had found jobs, they had rented a flat where they lived together, they were having some kind of fun. The only thing that was left was gathering enough money to go to London : apartments in London weren't what you would call cheap. Because this time, they wanted to buy their apartment, they wanted to settle down. The whole thing was planned since they were ten.  
The only thing that changed in their plan was Zayn. Zayn wasn't predicted, he had been added when Liam and Amy met him in Paris; and it was great, really. At first it was strange, because it used to be Liam and Amy, the winning duet, and now it was Liam and Amy _and_ Zayn, the amazing threesome. But it was cool, and Amy felt like she knew Zayn since forever, just the way she felt about Liam.  
Though, right now, she quite hated the guy.

"I'm sure it's something great. Zayn doesn't like waking up early either.", said Liam, smoothing the rough edges as usual.

Zayn was always late. It was a thing. Amy was annoyed by it at first. But then, she became used to it. This time wasn't an exception. Zayn had said that Liam and her had to wait for him at 8am. It was twenty past eight and he wasn't there yet.  
When she finally caught sight of him, Amy let out a satisfied sigh. 

"About time !", she exclaimed. Liam turned around to watch in the same direction as her and smiled. Liam always smiled whenever he saw Zayn, and Amy had noticed it. She had also noticed the way Liam had a special 'Zayn smile' whenever he spoke about him or to him. She hadn't said anything about it. Yet.

"Hey guys", Zayn greeted them, when he arrived within hearing. Amy kissed him on the cheeks, as French tradition would have it. Liam didn't, since most men didn't, though Amy was quite sure he wouldn't object kissing Zayn's cheek.  
Zayn was carrying an envelope. 

"So ?", Amy asked, impatiently. Zayn was smirking, probably enjoying the unbearable suspense.

"Before I show you the-"

"Oh, fuck off.", Amy cut him off, grabbing the envelope from his hands. He made a move to take it back but she held it out of his reach with a grin.

Zayn was now smiling, defeated. Liam looked quite impatient.  
Amy opened the envelope and took out of it three thin pieces of paper. She gave a sidelong look to Zayn, who looked as excited as a kid on Christmas' Eve. 

"C'mon, read it !", he urged her, taking one of the papers and holding it in front of her face. She grabbed it again and realised it was a plane ticket.

"Plane tickets to London ?", she murmured, a smile forming on her lips.

"We're leaving tonight." , Zayn said, clearly proud of himself.

Liam and Amy exchanged a glance. Amy knew he had thought about the same thing as her, and her glee disappeared at once. Zayn looked as though he didn't understand why they weren't screaming, jumping everywhere and hugging him.

"But, Zayn..", Liam started, "we don't have anywhere to go in London."

Zayn laughed and looked at them as if they were children.

"Do you really think I've gotten us plane tickets knowing that we'd be living in the streets ? I'm not stupid !"

"What do you mean ?", asked Amy, "Have you.. Have you find us some place to live ?"

Zayn grinned.

"Not exactly, but I have two friends in London who accepted to let us live at their house while we're looking for a place of our own. It won't be much and we'll probably be cramped together but at least we'll be in London and.."

The rest of his sentence was muffled by Amy's delighted shrieks, as she flew into Zayn's arms.

"Oh my god, Zayn I love you so much, you're the best, I don't know what I'd do without you you're.."

"Yeah, yeah, keep that for later", Zayn laughed, pushing her off, "cause now you have to pack, since we're supposed to be at around 4 at the airport. The best thing would be to leave at.."

Amy looked at him as though he was insane.

"At four ?", she repeated, "Oh my god, Liam, quick, we have to leave, oh this is so great but oh my god oh my god, at four, I have to pack all my things and, oh god, quick, Liam, let's go !"

She grabbed Liam's arm and she tried to pull him along, towards the nearest metro station. "Thanks", Liam mouthed to Zayn, who smiled at him in response, before turning around and walking back towards his flat.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry  
> btw im not english so yeah sorry again  
> and yeah its quite short but you know its not an actual chapter its just the beginning so yeah  
> thank you a lot for reading  
> means a lot for me  
> and if you want to leave a review  
> its great really


End file.
